evil_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Susie (Summer Camp Island)
Susie McCallister is the head counselor on Summer Camp Island. She is voiced by the show's creator, Julia Pott. Personality Susie likes tormenting the campers in her charge, becoming upset when things don't go her way. She takes great enjoyment in taunting her campers, specifically Oscar, and, on a lesser extent, Hedgehog.(i.e.: Hedgehog Werewolf, punishing the whole camp to make Hedgehog suffer) However, she is somewhat sensitive to her friends, albeit in a somewhat cruel way. (i.e.: in Ghost the Boy, where it's implied she erased Ghost's memories to keep him and Betsy apart) Appearance Susie has a soft cream-colored coat of fur and has bushy eyebrows, with light pink hair. Like the other witch counselors, she wears a black sleeveless dress with a white puffy shirt underneath with a collar on it. For shoes, she wears white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a necklace with a pink star on it and a witch hat with a tea green stripe on it. Powers and Abilities Susie is a witch and therefore can manipulate magic, either by herself or by using her wand. In the opening she is seen using Telekinesis to lift chips into her mouth, she has also been seen teleporting, elongating her body parts, reversing time, making clones, flying (through the use of a broomstick), changing into a hummingbird, and instantly changing her clothes. Susie can also change her hairstyle at will. Trivia *'Cabin Flag': A Pink Star *She is physically fifteen years, although in the episode Fuzzy Pink Time Babies, a photo of her in 1892 is revealed. According to the Cartoon Network website, Susie is mentally over a thousand years old. *Her cabin is the only one that has air conditioning. *Her favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches. *She throws herself a “surprise” 15th birthday party every year. *She has a crush on the goose boy from "Gander High", a teenage drama watched by the witches. *Out of all of the witches, Susie is the meanest one and tends to gain pleasure from tormenting the campers. *She has a special ice cream in the ice cream vault called ”Peppermint Occasion“ which gives anyone who consumes it temporary magical powers that lasts for a day. *Susie and Hedgehog share their love of the boy band "Boy Band". *Susie is revealed to wear contacts in "Saxophone Come Home". *In the Pilot, Susie was a hedgehog. In the main series, she is a cat. *In Moon Problems it is shown that she needs moonlight in order to power her spell which allows her to change her hairstyle. *One of her talents is performing a one-man play that takes up the majority of the day. *She brushes her teeth and eats breakfast at the same time in order to "save her time". *Susie has had more outfits than any other character in the show, a trait she shares with Connie from Steven Universe and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. *According to the Sun her opening speech gets scarier every year Category:Plagiarism Category:Candidate for deletion Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Cartoon villains Category:Anti-villain Category:Wizards